


Дьявол никогда не приходит без приглашения

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Love/Hate, M/M, Pre-Slash, UST, regret nothing, you're one bad day away from being me
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen





	Дьявол никогда не приходит без приглашения

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Molly_Shears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Shears/gifts).



Фрэнк проводит языком по зубам и сплёвывает в раковину. Он страшно устал, но руки не дрожат, когда приходится зашивать бровь, заклеивать пластырем ссадину на носу и туго бинтовать сломанные рёбра. Чтобы сделать Фрэнку по-настоящему больно, нужно нечто большее, но он знает: они с Дьяволом никогда не дерутся в полную силу, хотя могли бы.  
Фрэнк заканчивает с перевязкой, суёт руки под воду, смывает кровь — свою? Его? Сбитые костяшки саднят.  
В их отчаянной непохожести есть доля иронии.  
Фрэнк оставляет включённой только настольную лампу, садится в кресло и поддевает ножом искорёженную пулю, застрявшую между кевларовыми пластинами бронежилета.  
В тусклом свете он замечает бурые пятна на звеньях, и заталкивает цепь ногой под диван.


End file.
